Preparation of aqueous mechanical emulsions of high molecular weight silicones is difficult due to the high viscosity of the silicone material. The emulsions are typically prepared using specialized surfactants or with the need to dilute the high viscosity silicone in a solvent which may be undesirable, such as volatile organic compounds, aromatic solvent or other environmentally unfriendly substances. High molecular weight silicones can also be emulsified using specialized equipment such as twin screw extruders. However, the costs for such equipment are relatively high, both from a capital and an operational standpoint.
Thus, there exists a need to identify materials and processes to prepare emulsions of high molecular weight silicones that do not require specialized surfactants or undesirable solvents, nor require expensive emulsification equipment.